About Bloody Time!
by SaritaMalfoy22
Summary: HBP:It is the night that Harry and Ginny finally kiss, but Ron gets jealous of Hermione's new boyfriend. RWHG One-Shot.


**Just a little one-shot. It is the night when Ron, Harry and the rest of Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup and the night that Harry finally kisses Ginny.**

"_Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head." (Half-Blood Prince Page: 499)_

**About Bloody Time!**

Hermione was still beaming after Harry and Ginny's retreating backs. They were hand-in-hand and walking out of the common room, where a celebration was taking place. She walked over to the table of snacks and plucked a glass of champagne from the stack.

"What the hell just happened?" She heard a familiar but unwelcome voice say. She turned to see Ron Weasley, a plate of food in his hands. Their eyes met but she turned and ignored him. She stalked to the sofa and comfy armchairs and sat down in a couch opposite the two armchairs. One of which was the one that she saw Lavender (Ron's girlfriend) and the man himself snogging. She clamped down on her glass in fury but released it, remembering Cormac McLaggen, her boyfriend.

She had not yet told Ron the little nugget of information, she wasn't deliberately trying to piss him off, but if this act continued with Won-Won and Lav-Lav then she just might have to shoot someone.

She heard somebody pop another champagne bottle and stifled a giggle. Gryffindor really did know how to party. She heard someone bang a spoon against a glass clumsily and raise a toast to the new Gryffindor couple of the year. Hermione thrust her own goblet in the air, sloshing Butterbeer down her shirt in the process. She dried it quickly and swivelled her chair around so as to see the group of people toasting. The toasted to other members of the Quidditch team, to Godric Gryffindor, to Minerva McGonagall, to Albus Dumbledore, to the Slytherin team for losing and finally, to Ron and Lavender. Hermione toasted to all but one before swirling her chair back to face the fireplace and the couch.

"Why didn't you toast to us 'Mione?" She heard the same familiar yet unwelcome voice asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Don't pretend like you care Ronald, it's only a stupid toast" Hermione snapped without turning to face him. He walked around her chair and into view.

She avoided his gaze as he sat on the sofa opposite her.

"Hermione, why are you being like this?" He asked sounding even more upset at her tone.

She finally turned to look at him, a cool mask of indifference set on her face.

"Being like what? I'm acting like normal, unlike you" She chided before turning away.

He leaned towards her and dropped his voice, thought he needn't have bothered due to the loud party in the middle of the common room.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Ron asked sounding less upset and more exasperated.

Her head flipped back to look at him, her face contorted with rage.

"You and 'Lav-Lav'!" She hissed. "Ever since you hooked up with that cow you've changed, you've gone all soft and soppy!" She finished.

Ron looked slightly taken-aback.

"I haven't changed, Hermione" He said shaking his head sadly. "I'll be back in a bit when you've calmed down, because we need to talk."

And with that he walked back over to the snacks table, his mind firmly set on the girl he had left drinking on the sofa.

Hermione watched him walk to the snacks table and then to Lavender. She smiled unkindly when Lavender tried to envelope Ron in a hug and he pushed her off. She had to stifle a laugh when Lavender looked affronted and glared over at her before strutting over to Parvati where she whispered and sent death-stares at Hermione. Ron hung his head and Hermione swivelled back around, feeling slightly pleased with herself.

"_Good. He should feel guilty for ditching me and Harry for that user"_ Hermione thought.

"_That user was your friend once upon a time" _A different part of her mind piped up.

"Here you are baby" She heard a welcome voice say. She swivelled around to see McLaggen inching towards her as if to kiss her and she pushed him off gently. He looked a bit insulted and sat on the couch opposite her.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked, as his eyebrows rose. He still had his arm on her armchair and he was leaning over, seeing she looked a bit upset.

"Nobody knows we're going out yet" Hermione said looking down, feeling a little ashamed.

"'Mione, we've been going out for a week and you haven't told anyone?" He asked feeling even more wounded. "Not even Ron and Harry?"

"I just didn't want to stress them out what with the match and all…" She lied easily.

"Oh well, let them find out now" He said leaning forward. He captured her lips with his and it took her a moment to react but she warmed to his kiss and she seemed to melt into his arms as they fell together in the very same armchair that Lavender and Ron knew so well.

*

"Wahaay! Get in there McLaggen!" Hermione heard Seamus shout through the crowd.

"Go on Hermione, get him to Second Base!" Dean added.

Hermione pulled away from him and she smiled nervously with red lips at the small group watching them. The rest of them were partying but a small crowd had gathered including Seamus, Dean, Neville, Collin Creevey(who was photographing them) Parvati, Lavender and Ron, who was stood in stunned silence, his mouth gaping and his fists clenched.

Hermione smiled at Cormac.

"_Twist. That. Knife" _She told herself. As he turned to look at his friends she captured his mouth with a melting kiss and he moaned into her mouth as their tongues met. She felt Ron's eyes boring into her but before she had time to dwell on it she released Cormac and as she got up out of the armchair she said in a voice filled with genuine happiness:

"He's all yours lads, party as long as you want, but I'm going down to the kitchens to get more Custard Creams, Fred and George seem to have charmed all these ones" And with that she walked out of the Common Room, smiling. She stood outside and waited.

"_1….2…3….4….5_"She counted to herself before she started walking so as not to look suspicious.

It wasn't long before she heard loud, angry footsteps behind her. Somebody grabbed her shoulder, not roughly, just with enough force to make her stand still. She smiled before wiping her face of emotion and turning around, faking looking surprised.

"Hermione, what do you think you're playing at?!" Ron hissed. He looked livid and was doing nothing to hide it.

"I'm walking down to the kitchens, we've been through this" She said in a bored tone.

"You know what I meant 'Mione, how long has it been going on?!" He demanded desperately.

"It's none of your business Ronald, I can date whoever I please" She said matter-of-factly. Ron let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Hermione, how long have you been going out with him?!" He asked ever more urgent and serious. He was still red in the face and he looked completely and utterly wounded.

She faltered slightly under his gaze and he shook her franticly to get an answer out of her.

"Ron, let go…. Ron, you're hurting me!" She yelped trying to tug her arm out of his strong grip. She would defiantly bruise she thought weakly.

"And you're hurting me too!" He yelled. His eyes were filling with tears and Hermione stopped wriggling and stared at him helplessly.

"Ron, what are you talking about? I mean, what the hell do you-"She started.

"For God's sake Hermione stop playing dumb you're tearing me apart!" He yelled. He released her from his iron grip and grabbed handfuls of his hair. Tears spilled down his red cheeks as he turned away from her and Hermione felt completely heart-wrenched to think she might be the cause of his suffering.

"Ron…what's wrong? Please tell me, I can try and help, I promise!" She asked urgently. She hated seeing him or Harry upset. He turned back to face her after a moment, no longer crying but his eyes red and swollen-looking.

"Hermione, you're the reason I'm like this - you're driving me insane!" He exclaimed.

"How is it my fault? I've done nothing wrong!" Hermione retaliated.

"You snogged him, right in front of me, in front of everyone!" He fired back at her.

"It's perfectly within my rights Ronald! And news-flash; you and Lav-Lav weren't exactly discreet were you!" She said her eyes also welling.

"I-but-that's totally off the point.... I mean….." He said weakly.

"It's not off the point Ron, it's cruel! You deserve a taste of your own medicine once in a while, you piss me off too you know!" She spat angrily.

"Yeah but you looked like you were enjoying it! How long have you been seeing him!?" He shouted again.

"What do you care Ron, as long as you've got your precious little Lav-Lav then you're OK!" She shouted.

"I CARE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! NOT LAVENDER, YOU!"" Ron roared. Hermione looked stunned. She hadn't banked on this. Ron slumped against a wall rubbing his temple. Hermione's tears were falling thick and fast now and were landing in her hair.

She turned away and sobbed quietly. Ron's head snapped up.

"'Mione?" He asked, much gentler. "I'm sorry for shouting…" He trailed off. He wasn't very good when she cried.

"It's not that" She said turning to face him once more. Ron looked confused.

"It's just, I didn't know you felt the same" She said giving him a brief watery smile.

Ron's eyebrows knitted together for a millisecond before his face cracked into a huge smile.

"Does that mean that you….You love me too?" He asked his smile fading just in case she said no.

"Of course I do you complete muppet!" She screeched before running into his arms and hugging him. He tilted her head up towards him and he crashed his lips against hers and everything felt the best it had done in months.

*

Ron and Hermione walked into the Common-Room hand-in-hand identical smiles on their faces.

The party had finished but a few people were still there.

"Won-Won there you are babeeeey!" Lavender squealed running towards him. She seemed not to notice Hermione before she drew level with Ron.

"What are you doing with _her_, and _why are you holding her hand_?!" She screeched dangerously, her voice ascending into decibels known only to bats and dogs.

"Stop holding her hand!! You might catch someth-…"

_**-SMACK-**_

Hermione's fist collided with Lavenders' jaw at lightning speed and Lavender was currently on the floor spitting blood.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about me like that you little bitch, do you hear?!" Hermione said threateningly.

"Sorry Lavender, I can't be with you anymore, I'm finally being true to my feelings and I'm never letting Hermione go. You're a nice girl and everything but, well, it was never serious." Ron said shrugging.

"Hermione what's going on? Why are you letting him touch you like that?!" McLaggen's voice sounded from behind.

"I'm so sorry Cormac…" Hermione started before –

_**-SMACK-**_

"You bastard, I saw you with your tongue down Cho Chang's throat yesterday!" Ron said addressing Cormac McLaggen who was now nursing a broken nose on the floor.

"That's why I wanted to know how long it had been going on earlier, 'Mione" Ron said turning to her and sounding more annoyed than he was.

"You piece of scum!" Hermione yelled at him. "How _dare_ you?!"

"You can't call _me_ scum, mudblood!" Cormac yelled back.

"You shitheap, I'll fucking murder you!" Ron screamed preparing to launch himself on McLaggen. Hermione touched his arm gently and he turned to her.

"He's not worth it, Ron" She said gently guiding him to the couch. He mumbled threateningly about Cormac as she rubbed his shoulders in soothing circles.

"Come on, sit down here" She said gently. They sat down together and Ron opened his arms to her. Lavender and Cormac picked themselves up and went to bed and finally Ron and Hermione fell asleep in front of the fire in each others' arms.

*

**Two Hours Later**

The Common-Room portrait squeaked as it opened.

"We're so late Harry" Ginny Weasley yawned stepping into the warm room.

"I know Gin, sorry" Harry Potter replied drawing her into a hug. They stood there for a while, not noticing the two people sleeping on the sofa. They kissed and Harry pulled away.

"Should we go to bed now or is it not worth it?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know, what's the time?" The girl asked walking around the room trying to warm herself up some more.

"About 4 in the morning" The boy replied. Suddenly Ginny burst into silent giggles.

"Harry, come and see" Ginny said pointing at the sofa at their two sleeping friends, wrapped in each other's arms.

Harry walked around the sofa as Ron emitted a loud snore.

Ginny walked around and stood next to Harry, who enveloped her in another warm tight hug. Neither said anything for a short while before Harry Potter broke the silence.

"About Bloody Time"

_The End_

**Ta-da, what did you think? :D Love it? Hate it? Tell me in any case since I stayed up till 2.56 (In the morning) writing this ******** lmao ******


End file.
